No Matter What it Takes
by RotBTDgifs
Summary: Elinor barged angrily into Merida's room. Suddenly Merida's heart sank. "Oh no" she thought "She found out about Elsa." I am terrible at describing things. Merida and Elsa are taking part in a secret, forbidden love affair and Elinor finds out. Merida thinks up a plan to make everyone happy, but is she really fixing anything? Merilsa. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I have never posted one of my fanfictions on here before so please bear with me if I do something ignorant! I am planning for this to be a short fic (3-5 short chapters) but if I get a random burst of inspiration it may end up being longer! Please give me constructive criticism! I am not much of a writer but I do enjoy it from time to time so I would love to improve!

* * *

**Chapter one**

"**Merida!**" Elinor shouted as she barged through Merida's bedroom door.

"Ugh mom! Can't you at least _knock_!" Merida said as she rolled lazily off her bed and into a standing position on the floor.

Elinor's eyebrows were furrowed and her face was tinted scarlet with anger "How dare you!" She finally managed to shout out "You refuse to marry one of the suitors because of… _This_!" she scoffed in disgust.

"M-mom… what are you-" Merida started, but she was immediately cut off by her mother

"Not ready, you said! May never be ready, you said!" Elinor continued "You and that… _woman_. I can't believe this!"

"Mom… I don't know what you are talking about…" Merida replied nervously

"Maudie saw the two of you! Don't you dare lie to me young lady!"

A large knot formed in Merida's throat as her mother spoke. "I….. I am sorry…" Was all she could manage to say to her still furious mother.

"You are _**sorry**_?! That is a woman Merida! You are a woman!" Elinor started to pace across the room, rubbing her temple with one hand "If word of this ever got out… we would be humiliated! Or worse, shunned! How could you do this?!"

"I…. I can't help how I feel!" Merida said, trying to gain her composure.

"Enough of this Merida! I am getting all too tired of these rebellious teenage years!" Elinor snapped

"This isn't me trying to be rebellious!" Merida said, raising her voice.

"Oh really?" Elinor said, matching her daughter's loud tone "**Then what is it?!**"

"**I'm in **_**love**_** with her, mother!**" Merida shouted as loudly as she could.

Elinor whipped her head in Merida's direction quickly and raised a hand to her agape mouth. The stood there like this for a moment, Merida trying her best to keep from looking upset and Elinor staring at her bug-eyed. Suddenly Elinor's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth closed into a frown. "You listen to me young lady. You are going to go to her and tell her you no longer want to see her."

Merida scoffed "And what if I don't?!"

"If you don't then the entire kingdom will fall because of your mistake! Do you think the other kingdoms will take this lightly?! They will surely try and conquer us to keep you from taking the throne!" Elinor retorted.

Merida's composure finally broke. Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she quickly ran out of the room. She was not letting go of Elsa, but her mother was right. The kingdom would fall. _What am I supposed to do?! _She thought as she jumped up onto her horse and rode away from the castle and into the woods.

* * *

Elsa sat quietly under the tree that her and her fiery companion used as a secret meeting spot. Merida was running late. Well, later than normal. Elsa bit her lip and looked around anxiously, all worst case scenarios running through her mind.

_Did she get hurt?!_ Elsa thought frantically _or maybe she is just tired of me… _she frowned and shook the thoughts out of her head _No, she has probably just lost track of time… that has to be it. I mean, it wouldn't be unlike her to-_

Suddenly Elsa heard something that caused her to stop mid-thought. The clopping sound of Merida's horse Angus approaching. Elsa's face lit up instantly as she quickly rose to greet her dear… _friend_.

Merida, on the other hand, was not in such high spirits. She flung herself forcefully off of her horse almost losing her balance as she hit the ground; her face red with anger and her cheeks stained with tears.

"She found out." Merida spat, avoiding eye contact with Elsa.

"F….. Found out?" Elsa replied weakly, her heart sinking into her stomach.

"About us!" Merida shouted, again on the verge of tears. She took a deep breath and wiped her still damp face with the edge of her sleeve "See found out about us…"

Elsa's throat clenched up. She finally managed to croak out "Your mother?"

Merida looked down at her feet and rested her back against Angus "Yea…. My mother." She said quietly.

Elsa's heart began to beat painfully in her chest. Her thoughts raced a thousand miles per second as she tried to digest everything Merida was telling her. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she finally realized what this meant "…So this is the last time?" She finally asked faintly.

Merida paused momentarily, her fists balling up in frustration. For the first time since she had arrived Merida looked straight into Elsa's eyes and stared at her, she just… _stared_.

Elsa was suddenly all too aware of herself. She started blushing wildly, wanting to ask Merida what she was looking at, but the intense look on Merida's face seemed to render Elsa speechless so instead she just stared back quietly.

Suddenly Merida furrowed her eyebrows spoke out "No. This doesn't have to be the last time!" she stood up quickly from her spot leaned up against her horse "I won't let it be!" Merida unclenched her hands and wrapped them around Elsa's neck, pulling her in for a rough, passionate kiss.

Elsa's eyes bulged out as the shock of an unexpected kiss hit her. A moment later her face relaxed and her eyes glazed over with fresh tears. She closed her still damp eyes and quickly wrapped her arms around Merida's waist, drawing her closer and deepening the kiss. Elsa knew that, despite Merida's wishes, this may be the last kiss they ever shared.

Finally the two girls parted from the kiss, still wrapped around each other. Merida sighed a quiet relief and looked back up to Elsa whose tears were just starting to break free from her eyes.

Merida's eyes suddenly widened as she saw Elsa's face. She quickly wiped the girls tear away with her thumb and said "What is the matter bae?" frantically.

"No matter what-" Elsa sniffled "No matter what we do or where we go we will always be princesses… We will always be found, _**hunted**_!"

Merida's eyes saddened suddenly "Don't say that!" She whimpered "Please don't say that…"

"It's true Mer… Oh how I wish it wasn't true, but it is…" Elsa said, gathering as much composure as she could.

Merida pursed her lips together and allowed her thoughts to stir around in her mind. Suddenly her mind cleared, leaving only the solution to their problem. She knew what had to be done. "It doesn't have to end this way." She said quickly pulling away from Elsa and climbing up onto Angus.

"Merida wait!" Elsa shouted as Merida rode away from her "Please… Don't leave me…" Elsa broke down and fell to the ground in a loud sobbing mess.

* * *

"Witch!" Merida shouted when she had finally reached the witch's cottage. She barged through the door loudly shouting "Come on I know you are here!"

Suddenly the witch appeared from behind a large bear carving "There is no need to shout, dearie" She said "You could make an old woman go deaf. What can I do you for, princess?"

"I need a spell." Merida explained in a determined voice.

"A spell?" the witch asked "Well how do you plan on paying for this spell, hmm? They aren't cheap!"

Merida's eyes narrowed as she said "You owe me."

The witch laughed loudly "I owe you? What on earth gave you that impression?"

"You turned my mother into a bear!" Merida protested

"You asked me to change her and I did!" The witch snapped back "You need to learn to be more specific!"

Merida glowered at the witch for a moment, allowing herself to calm down before replying "I wonder what my father would do if he knew exactly where the witch that turned his wife into a bear was located" she retorted.

The witch scowled back at Merida for a moment before scoffing out a "Fine. _One_ spell. That's it. No take backs, no ways out, **one** spell."

"Fine. I only need one." Merida said back to her

"Alrighty then. What is it that you need now, dearie?" The witch asked

Merida stood up straighter and looked dead into the witch's eyes "Turn me into a boy." She said finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I will be sticking with calling Merida 'she' instead of switching to 'he' just to keep things from getting to confusing both for me and for you! I hope that doesn't detract from the story to much! I am not exactly sure what I am going to do with the next chapter but I **highly** doubt it will be the last, so hang in there with me, okay? :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You want me to turn you into a what?!" The witch asked in disbelief.

"A boy!" Merida said sternly, giving the witch a look that could almost burn a hole into her.

"Are you unwell, lass?!" the witch blurted in reply "why on earth would you want that?!"

Merida furrowed her eyebrows seriously and said "This is the only way to keep my family and my…" she trailed off "My true love."

The witch rolled her eyes as she took a firm hold of Merida's wrist and lead her out the door of her cottage "_True love_." She muttered "all it does is make naive princesses like you do foolish things."

"You have obviously never been in love!" Merida replied defensively.

"Ha! Me? Love?" The witch laughed as she did a small spell to turn her cobbling shop into a witches cottage "Dearie, I know better than to let myself fall in love."

The two of them walked back into the cottage and the witch started to pull a colorful assortment of bottled liquids from a little shelf next to her cauldron. "In all my years of being a witch I have seen my share of foolish lovers coming to me to 'change their fate'…. Fools."

The witch started to carefully pour exact amounts of liquid from each bottle into the cauldron. "Every time I helped them, hoping for the best, but it always ended badly." She said, stopping when a small, colorful explosion occurred. Then she quickly went back to work. "Ever wonder why I stopped selling spells? Love. That is why. Too many unsatisfied customers." A small sad frown appeared on the witches face as she stared intently into one of the bottles as if lost in thought.

"Then why…. Why are you helping me?" Merida asked softly.

The witch turned to her and said in a sarcastic tone "Because you threatened to sick your father on me." Then she again went back to creating the spell for Merida "Plus, I am a crazy old woman. Maybe I still have hope for true love."

Merida awkwardly folded her hands in front of her, unable to think of a reply. Suddenly the witch looked up to her and said "Cover your eyes". Merida obliged and quickly covered her eyes with both of her hands. She faintly saw a bright white light flash between her fingers just before the witch told her that it was okay to uncover her eyes.

The witch scooped out a glob of purplish goop and poured it onto the table. As the goop sank down a small, thin sugar cookie appeared.

"Why is it always food?" Merida asked, half curious and half grossed out.

"Do you want my help or not?" The witch said with a frown

"I do!" Merida said, suddenly not caring about the origins of the cookie.

"Fine. All you have to do is eat this cookie and you will get what you have asked for. You will turn into a boy." The witch said cautiously.

A Merida went to grab the cookie the witch reached up and stopped her hand.

"When you eat that… I won't be able to change you back… not even my magic could do that. Are you sure that you want to go through with it?" The witch asked.

Merida bit her lip and crunched her eyebrows for a moment before puffing out her chest in a determined way and saying "Yes. I am sure." and grabbing the cookie. She slowly lifted it to her lips and paused _**uck! This smells awful! **_She thought. She held her nose and quickly placed the cookie in her mouth. As she chewed the flavors spread all over her tongue; she had to place her hand over her mouth to keep herself from spitting it out. Her stomach started to churn more and more with every bite and she had to hunch over onto the table to steady herself. As soon as the cookie was fully chewed she immediately swallowed, it was a hard clump of who knows what and it felt to Merida like swallowing a large rock.

When she had finally swallowed she opened her mouth and took a deep breath "That was awful!" She said loudly to the witch. She gasped and reached up to her throat, wrapping her hands around it feeling a large unfamiliar lump on it. "M-my voice!" she shrieked in a deep, masculine tone.

"What did you think would happen dearie? You're a boy now." The witch stated matter-of-factly.

Merida let out a small breath "It worked…" she said, cracking a small smile of relief "it actually worked!" Merida reached up and stroked her now short mop of curly red hair and then moved her hands down to her now flat, slightly toned chest.

"Well, you clean up nicely if I do say so myself!" the witch stated, admiring her work.

Merida smirked cockily and put her fists on her hips "I am a boy" she said in 'cool' voice that sounded more dorky than smooth.

After a moment of basking in the surrealism of her transformation a realization hit her "Elsa…" she said to herself. She quickly rushed over to the witch and said "I have to go! I have to go find my love and fix everything!" and then rushed over to the door and waved goodbye "Thank you for all of the help… it means everything to me" before running over to Angus and riding away.

"Good luck dearie… you're goanna need it." The witch said before changing her cottage back into a wood carving room.

* * *

"Elsa!" Merida shouted as she approached her and Elsa's special tree. It had been a few hours since she had so selfishly left her in the forest, but she didn't want Elsa trying to change her mind. All she could do was hope that Elsa was still at the tree. As Merida reached the tree she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Elsa sitting at the base of it. Then she noticed something else. Elsa was _crying…_ She quickly ran up to her and bent down to sit on the ground in front of Elsa. Her face was swollen from all of the tears and her eyes were stained with streams of mascara and smudges of purple eye shadow.

"Elsa! Hey bae… don't cry…" she told Elsa, resting her now much larger hands on Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa looked up quickly, realizing that someone else was with her. She flinched and pushed herself up against the tree, jerking her shoulders out of Merida's grasp "Don't touch me!" She screamed

"Elsa… it's me!" Merida said frantically

"Just stay away from me!" Elsa continued, looking at Merida fearfully.

Merida's eyes welled up with tears and her hands dropped into her lap "Elsa please… It wasn't supposed to be like this…" Merida said as the tears started to spill out of her eyes "Please don't shut me out…"

Elsa's eyes softened and her eyebrows rose slightly "M….. Mer?" she whispered softly.

Merida's face suddenly lit up "Yes!" she said quickly "It's me, bae!"

Elsa smiled widely in relief, but then frowned and furrowed her eyebrows "What did you do?!" She asked in a testy tone.

"I…. I uh…" Merida stuttered "I had the witch turn me into a boy…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Elsa shouted, hitting Merida lightly on the shoulder "You idiot! Why did you do that to yourself?!"

"This is the only way! This is the only way that we can be together!" Merida protested

"What do you intend to do? Use this as a disguise to run away?! Guards will still come looking for me! Especially when you go missing!" Elsa said angrily, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"That isn't what I am going to do!" Merida replied loudly. She took a deep breath and gently reached down and picked up Elsa's hand, caressing it between her two hands "I plan to take you back to the castle. I am not a girl anymore! We can have it all! Our families and each other!"

"You think your mother will just accept this?" Elsa asked, obviously stressing out.

Merida reached up and coddled Elsa's cheek in her hand, leaving the other to hold Elsa's hand "I don't know… but I don't intend to give up on us… on _this _without a fight." Merida replied softly

Elsa thought about this for a moment, closing her eyes and leaning into Merida's hand. Eventually she opened them and said "Okay… okay let's do this. Let's go to your mother and ask for her blessing. Maybe when she sees what we are willing to do for each other she will change her mind about us."

Merida smiled widely and said "I know she will!" optimistically before quickly drawing Elsa in for a passionate kiss.

"Okay, okay lover… Err…." Elsa said, looking Merida up and down "B-boy… let's head back to the castle. I am sure that your mother will come looking for you soon if you do not return."

"Alright" Merida said with a smile, grasping Elsa's hand and leading her towards Angus "Let's go!"


End file.
